Guerra
by Miata Montesco
Summary: Solo los muertos han visto el fin de la guerra. Kikyo centric.
1. Masacre

**Título: **Masacre._  
_**Tabla:** _Guerra._  
**Claim:** Kikyo.  
**Advertencias: **Me parece que ligeros spoilers.  
**Notas: **Porque Kikyo está en una guerra constante. Para **Retos Ilustrados**.

* * *

_La guerra es una masacre entre gentes que no se conocen, para provecho de gentes que sí se conocen pero no se masacran.  
_

El olor a sangre que la tierra despedía le provocaba una sensación de ansiedad y repulsión que le hicieron recordar que no estaba viva. El suelo que pisaba hervía, gritaba, reclamaba las vidas inocentes que se habían regado algunos días atrás, ahora con sus cuerpos sepultados debajo del escombro y las flores blancas que ella había colocado.

Miró la patética escena por última vez, y siguió caminando, dejando atrás otra aldea destruida por una batalla que no les correspondía. Lo único que podía hacer era dar palabras de apoyo aprendidas de memoria, y le parecía despreciable de su parte ante el dolor de los pocos que la escuchaban. Pero su mirada estaba ya endurecida y su corazón manchado.

La guerra apenas comenzaba, y Kikyo sabía que si no se daba prisa a encontrar a Naraku lo pagarían los más inocentes, los que nada tenían que ver. Hasta algunos demonios desdichados que correrían con la misma mala suerte que los que reposaban bajo el fango, inertes. Incluso, como ella. Sólo que ella corrió con la suerte de ser barro que podía moverse, poseer poderes espirituales como cuando estaba viva y tener un indicio de sus sentimientos de antaño, que le gustaba negar con cierto gozo.

El viento le desarreglaba los cabellos negros, opacos y con aspecto triste. A Onigumo le habían gustado justo de aquella manera. Qué irónico le pareció el pensamiento de la masacre silenciosa entre gente desconocida para provecho de ellos, poco menos que conocidos de un tiempo que estaba marchito dentro del corazón de ella.

Lamentablemente, ella era parte fundamental de la guerra frívola que Naraku había desencadenado a sabiendas de lo que pasaría. Y una causante, pero eso era ya una deformación del amor y el odio que dentro de su fabricado ser se entrelazaban.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer._


	2. Traición

**Título: **Traición.  
**Tabla:** _Guerra._  
**Advertencias: **Spoilers.  
**Notas: **Porque esa batalla fue una guerra para Kikyo, hasta después de su muerte.

* * *

_Se tardan veinte o más años de paz para hacer a un hombre, y bastan veinte segundos de guerra para destruirlo._

Ya no sabía distinguir entre el dolor que sentía por la enorme cortada sobre todo su hombro, o por el que sentía como fuego vivo en el corazón. La había traicionado, él, de todos los humanos, demonios y seres vivientes, él. La poca fuerza que le quedaba la sacó del rencor que se apoderó de su cuerpo, tomó su arco y juró matarlo. La había engañado. Se sentía tan estúpida y utilizada como cuando antes de que él apareciera. O quizá, todavía más.

La sangre escurría, espesa y caliente. El olor era repugnante, no lo resistiría por mucho tiempo. Apuntó al punto en dónde él estaría, justo en medio del enorme árbol que les había servido de punto de reunión. No podía fallar. Él, lo iba a matar a él. Todo el tiempo dedicado a esa relación tímida, todos esos instantes que a ella la hicieron sentir más humana. Sólo bastó un golpe por la espalda, unos tiros con su arco y aquello se hizo añicos frente a sus ojos demasiado rápido.

Sabía que no le quedaba mucho, sentía pesado todo su cuerpo. Exhaló como para darse ánimos, tiró de la flecha, estaba lista. La guerra estaba declarada; ella ganaría.

La flecha fue lanzada en menos de un microsegundo. Ella no vaciló, él genuinamente la odió. Su imagen elegante a lo lejos fue lo último que él vio antes de sumergirse en un sueño largo. La imagen de él clavado en el árbol fue lo último que ella recordó. Y ambos perecieron en una guerra ficticia, odiándose.

Y aún así, ella deseó poder amarlo mejor en otra vida.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer. _


	3. Condecoración

**Título: **Condecoración.  
**Tabla:** _Guerra.  
_**Advertencias: **Spoilers.  
**Notas: **Kikyo fue tan reconocida que ni después de su muerte quedó en el olvido.

* * *

_No puedo creer que me condecoren. Yo creía que era necesario conducir tanques y ganar guerras._

La presencia de la sacerdotisa podía sentirse, en cada planta, en cada brisa, en todo lugar. Aún cuando ella no estaba o desaparecía por lapsos de tiempo indefinidos, en cada batalla que entablaban con Naraku, Kikyo estaba allí. Su fuerza espiritual era tan grande que no necesitaba estar presente para que fuera de gran ayuda. O para que Kagome se sintiera celosa de ella.

Kikyo estaba allí, incluso en algunas aldeas que visitaban para descansar u obtener información. Los aldeanos les contaban de su valiosa ayuda, de su porte especial, de su mirada espectral, amable pero muerta. Inuyasha algunas veces pretendía no conocer a aquella mujer; ante la mirada interrogante de Sango y Miroku y la expectante de Kagome. Ella sonreía, y les decía que la conocían. Así, cuando se marchaban, se llevaban una vez más algún recuerdo nuevo de Kikyo.

La sacerdotisa, escondida entre montes y caminos desdibujados en el césped, suspiraba y se preguntaba porqué. En aquél mundo, los héroes se daba a conocer ganando batallas y conduciendo un enorme ejército dispuesto a matar. Ella sólo buscaba a un demonio. Ella sólo era un cuerpo movilizado por las almas de las personas que alguna vez había ayudado. No se merecía tales halagos, que llegaban a ella mediante la risa socarrona de Naraku y los ojos inexplicables de su reencarnación.

En el fondo, todos sabían que entablaban una guerra mucho peor que las humanas. Pero entre ese silencio mortal, Kikyo fue inmortalizada hasta por el principal enemigo.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer. _


	4. Diferencias

**Título: **Diferencias.  
**Tabla:** _Guerra.  
_**Advertencias: **Ninguna, más que un ligero tinte de Kikyo/Kagome (?).  
**Notas: **La frase fue un poco difícil de adaptar al fandom. Entonces vino a mi mente Kagome :)

* * *

_Las guerras seguirán mientras el color de la piel siga siendo más importante que el de los ojos._

Sin vida, ni una pizca de luz y tristes. Así eran los ojos de la gran sacerdotisa Kikyo. Aún Inuyasha se lo decía a medias, siendo amable de no compararlos con los brillantes de Kagome. Pero ella no podía hacer nada; pues de hecho estaba ya muerta, el rencor no le dejaba irradiar luz y no estaba nada contenta por dentro. ¿Cómo estarlo, si sentía que se podría cada vez que miraba a Inuyasha tan feliz al lado de sus compañeros?

Kikyo ya no podía sonreír desde el alma. La masacre era culpa suya. Su amor había sido truncado por un odio del cual no se podía salir, su alma confundida rondaba por un mundo que ya no era el suyo. Y su reencarnación viajaba en la espalda de aquel que amaba. La ironía le parecía tan fatalista que no se molestaba en analizar la situación. Le declaró la guerra, intentó matarla; y después se fue. Él se quedó con la muchacha.

En los contados momentos en que Kikyo perdía la cordura, imaginaba lo horrible que su piel ficticia se vería junto a la suave y tostada de Kagome. Por ello, con todo y su dolor interno, la perseguía con su mirada fría y le recordaba que era su reencarnación, una reminiscencia de su persona. Pero Kikyo sabía que por dentro agradecía que su nuevo yo fuera lo que Inuyasha necesitaba para aliviar su corazón.

La pelea ficticia con su reencarnación era su telón para expirar pecados.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer. _


	5. Secreto

**Título: **Secreto.  
**Tabla:** _Guerra.  
_**Advertencias: **Spoilers.  
**Notas:** Qué dificil ha de ser para ella.

_

* * *

_

_Sólo los muertos han visto el final de la guerra._

Con el arco sobre el hombro, el cabello enmarañado entre las flechas y la ropa salpicada de lodo, ella caminaba con la ligera esperanza de toparse con la respuesta para acabar con lo que ella e Inuyasha habían comenzado. Sintiendo la presencia de su antiguo amor y la de aquel demonio aparentemente invencible, sonrió. Alzó la mirada al cielo, que amenazaba con romper en pequeñas gotas de agua con sus colores grises. Él estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, y le causaba nauseas.

Esa guerra entre Naraku y el mundo se había vuelto ya algo cotidiano, que se salió de control. Ya no era un asunto personal, él se había encargado de convertirlo en algo masivo, terrible, sin fin. Y ella estaba inherentemente involucrada. Como ella misma, y con su reencarnación. Kikyou se sentó debajo de un árbol frondoso, que le recordaba a Inuyasha, pero no retiró el arco de su espalda. Debía estar alerta siempre, por si acaso.

Ya se había prolongado demasiado. Su deber primordial era terminarla; ella sabía.

Quizá sólo los muertos verían el final de esa batalla espeluznante, pero le parecía irónico que ella la presenciaba desde el principio en un sucio cuerpo hecho de barro. Ya no le correspondía estar en ese mundo; sin embargo sabía que no había permanecido para derrotar al demonio. Fue para estar con Inuyasha.

Pero eso era un pequeño secreto que Kikyo se daba el lujo de esconder.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer. _


End file.
